Escape is Never Enough
by Snape-N-Mia
Summary: Bella escapes her abusive husband Edward. She starts over in a small town where she learns the power of trust, family, and most of all true love.  Jasper/Bella   Not for Edward lovers... Violence, strong language and possible lemons later...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I know that this may have been done before but what can I say, this story has been bouncing around in my head for a while. Even though this story is loosely based on the movie "Sleeping with the Enemy" this story has some aspects that were real to me for a time. I in no way condone violence of any kind, and this story does have violence. **

**Summary: Bella is married to Edward, their life started out like a fairytale but like any nightmare things turn horrible. Bella escapes and decides to start her life over. **

**Escape is never enough**

**Prologue:**

"_Isabella!"_ Edward yelled from the front door. I tried not to flinch as he slammed the door on his way inside. _"Isabella, where are you?" _I could tell by his tone that this was not going to be a 'honey I'm home how was your day' conversation.

Taking a deep breath and putting down the knife that I was using to cut carrots with I turned and made my way into the front hallway. _"Sorry Edward, I was in the kitchen finishing dinner. Was there something that you needed?"_

Edward loosened his tie before removing his jacket, as he turned to look at me for the first time since I walked into the room he pinched the bridge of his nose taking a deep breath. _"How many times have I told you that I want you to greet me at the door when I come home? Dinner should be waiting for me already, so there is no reason for you to not be right here when I walk in."_

"_I'm sorry, I forgot that you liked carrots…."_ His fist connected with my face before I was able to explain myself. Lying on the floor I held my jaw, I knew that crying or tears would get me nowhere but in more trouble. So I did the only thing I could do, I held my jaw and kept my eyes on the floor.

"_I didn't ask for excuses, I was simply telling you why you are in trouble. So help me if you utter a single word you will get it much worse. Now pick yourself up off the floor and get my dinner on the table."_ Was all that he said to me as he stepped over me and made his way to the dining table. Slowly I picked myself up off the floor trying to get the spots to leave my vision. _"Sometime today Isabella, stop with the theatrics I didn't even hit you that hard."_

"_I'm sorry; I'll be right back with your dinner."_ I wasn't able to make it two steps into the kitchen without finding myself thrown head first into the pantry door.

"_You just can't shut your mouth can you, I think that you want me to be this way. Don't you? Why can't you just do as you are told and keep your mouth shut, Isabella?" _I don't know how long he ranted at me this time, or how many times he hit me while I laid curled on the floor. I lost count after ten hits to the head and a few kicks to the ribs. I must have passed out because of the blows or pain, because when I woke up I was lying in the middle of the kitchen and Edward was nowhere to be found.

Looking at the kitchen clock I noticed that it had been almost an hour since Edward had gotten home. Knowing that he was gone for the moment I let the tears flow freely, how had my life turned out this way. Edward and I had been so in love in the beginning, he was in medical school while I was getting my degree in History. After Edward graduated, he proposed and I happily said yes. There was nothing more in the world at the time that I wanted than to be Isabella Masen. Not once while we dated or were engaged had Edward ever raised his voice let alone raised a hand to me. Oh how that changed once we were married.

I didn't have time to take inventory of the injuries that I sustained this time, I knew that where ever Edward went he would be back soon and if the mess was still here I would get it worse. I managed to put away the untouched food and cleaned the dishes left behind. By the time I was wiping down the counters I heard his keys in the front door. Putting away my dish towel I made my way to the front door.

Just like always Edward came with his usual peace offering, a dozen red roses, and what I used to consider a dazzling smile. _"Oh Princess, there you are. I missed you, I bought you these. I'm sorry that I lost my temper earlier; I have been so stressed lately with work. I promise that it won't happen again." _Oh how many times had I heard those words before, now more than ever I know that I must do whatever it takes to get away from him if I want to live. Each time the beatings get worse; his remorse is even more pathetic.

After Edward had made sure that the cuts and bruises weren't too severe (at least physically) we got ready for bed. Long after his breathing had evened out and I knew he was deeply sleeping I laid there thinking of a way to escape this place I call hell. I knew that if I left he would follow me, and divorce was out of the question. One thing Edward had was money and he would be able to use it to make my life hell. I know that before I could get the divorce or even leave he would kill me. This wasn't a threat; he would rather see me dead than to let me go. He sees me as his and his alone.

The only way for me to get away from Edward Masen is to make him believe I was dead. I have enough cash to allow me to start over; my parents left me a life insurance policy that I was able to hide from Edward last year. I knew that the money would come in handy one day if I ever wanted to get away. Edward assumed that my parent hadn't left me anything except their home here in Phoenix and my dad's pension from the police force. He doesn't know about the two million dollar policies left to me; as well as my mother's grandmother's home in a little town called Forks, Washington.

For almost a year now I have been able to acquire a new id, and an escape plan. Now all I need is for the right time to fake my death. I am waiting on the phone call from the only person I can trust at the moment, Detective Phil Dwyer; he was my father's partner and best friend. After my parent's deaths, Phil noticed the bruises under the long sleeves I wore. Eventually, sleep overcame me. Once I woke, I noticed that Edward was no longer in bed next to me. Rolling back over, I noticed that it was already ten in the morning. Edward would have left at seven this morning to be at his office.

I was able to gently get out of bed and make my way to the bathroom. Knowing what awaited me in the mirror I ignored that for the moment and decided to take a long soak in the Jacuzzi tub. After soaking, and covering a few of the bruises I could with makeup I made up the grocery list so I could go to the store tomorrow. As I was finishing my list there was a knock at the front door. Not expecting any visitors I was surprised by whom I saw at the door.

"_Detective Dwyer, please come in. I wasn't expecting you to come by is everything okay?"_ I asked as I lead him into the living room. _"Please have a seat. Would you like something to drink or eat?"_

"_No, no thank you Bella I am good. _Please_ call me Phil. I came to let you know that I have come up with a way for you to fake your death."_ I sat there completely dumbfounded and surprised that this was finally happening. _"And by the look of your face I would say that this couldn't come at a better time."_

I knew that denying anything would be stupid, Phil knew what kind of monster Edward is. Taking a deep breath I looked at Phil and asked, _"What do we need to do? I have had a go bag ready for months."_

"_We had a Jane Doe found; she is the same build and has similar looks to you. She overdosed on pain pills; the coroner has agreed to help. We are going to switch your toothbrush and hairbrush with ones that contain her DNA on them. When is the next time you are supposed to go shopping?"_

"_I was just making a grocery list for tomorrow. Wednesdays are my usual shopping days; I try to go around eleven in the morning so I can be home in time to cook dinner for Edward."_ I am a bit shocked that the time has finally come. I am excited, and scared at the same time. Phil and I discuss everything that is going to happen. Eventually Phil leaves and I try to go about my normal routine before Edward returns home.

That night during dinner Edward asked me what my plans are for the next day. I explain to him that I will be doing my usual shopping and asked him if there was anything he would like for me to pick up for him while I am out. All too soon the kitchen is clean and it is time for bed, I dread this knowing that he may want sex as usual. I know that being hurt still will not be enough to get him to leave me alone for the night. I lay there thinking of anything else except for what is happening above me. Sometime later I notice his breathing even out and all I can do is pray that everything goes as planned tomorrow. I don't know if I can take living this way for much longer.

The next morning after Edward leaves I run to the bathroom to switch out my toothbrush and hairbrush with ones exactly the same only with the Jane Does DNA on them. I hate thinking that some for girl had to die but in the end she is saving my life. With everyone believing her to be me at least this way she will have a proper burial.

After grabbing my purse and shopping list I head out to the car. After pulling into the store I make sure my blonde hair is covering the bruises that the makeup wouldn't cover. Just like Phil and I discussed I did my shopping like I had always done, put the groceries in the trunk of the car and as I was closing the trunk I felt someone stand behind me.

I knew that this was all part of the plan but I couldn't help be afraid when Phil grabbed my arm and shoved me into the back seat. As he sped out of the parking lot he said _"You did perfectly Bella, anyone who sees those tapes will see how scared you were. I am going to keep the ski mask on until we get out of town even though your windows are tinted. I would rather not take any chances of someone seeing me."_

Not knowing what to say I just stayed in the back seat thanking God that I was getting away from the monster finally. Sometime later Phil pulled off the road overlooking Camelback Mountain. Helping Phil we dressed the woman in the clothes I had been wearing and put her in the back seat of my Mercedes. The last thing left for us to do was make sure the car would burn destroying everything beyond recognition. Once we knew it was safe hikes three miles the where Phil had left a four wheeler, and we made our way to Phil's father in-law's cabin.

Cutting and Dying my hair back to its natural brown had made me feel like my old self again. But I knew that it was still too soon to breathe easy, too many things could go wrong before I was safely on my way to Washington. As I was finishing with my hair I heard Phil's cell phone ringing in the other room, by the time I came out of the bathroom Phil was ending the call.

"_Well that was the Captain; he has called me in to look into your murder. They found your car fifteen minutes ago, they knew that you had been abducted and were searching for you. You need to get on the road; the car you bought is outside waiting for you. It's filled up and your go bag is already in the front seat. Call me once you are there please."_

"_Oh Phil I don't know how to thank you for all that you have done for me."_ I hug him knowing that it may be the last time I see him for a long time. I start gathering everything so nobody would be able to tell that I had ever been here.

"_Bella, there is no need for thanks. Your dad would have wanted me to help look after you. If he would have known what that dick had been doing to his little girl he would have killed him where he stood. I know that he would be proud of you for getting away. Now stay safe and please call if you need anything. I will let you know if something happens here, okay."_

"_Thank you. I'll call once I get settled."_ With one last hug I made my way to my car. I drove until I couldn't see straight any longer. After two days I arrived at my new home, Forks Washington. Hopefully this was the fresh start that I needed.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I own nothing. I hope you all are enjoying the story so far. **

Chapter 2

BPOV

I was exhausted from my two day road trip, I had never been happier than the moment I pulled into the driveway of the place I would call home. A two story brick home with a beautiful front porch, the house was a little out of town and I only had one neighboring house probably a quarter of a mile away.

I knew that the one store I passed on the way into town was closed for the evening so I decided to drive back to the little diner I had passed for some dinner. Thankfully Phil had thought to call ahead and have the electricity and water turned on before I arrived, because the long hot shower I took seemed to wake me up. From what I could tell Forks was what I had imagined, a small logging town in the middle of the woods.

I ate my meal as quickly as I could because the stares and whispers were enough to make me nervous. I didn't know if it was because I was a new face or because the news of my death had been bigger news than I had thought and they had recognized me. I hope it was just being the new face. I paid the bill and returned home. As I passed my neighbor's house I noticed the lights were on and a truck sitting in the drive way.

My first few days passed with me making the needed repairs to the house. I managed to make small talk with the young woman named Angela at the grocery store and she told me that Whitlock hardware was the best place to buy things for home repair. The hardware store had everything I needed and then some Charlotte, the owner's wife, helped me find everything on my list. She had mentioned that her husband and brother in law did some repair work as well if I decided that I needed some help.

I thanked her and told her that it wouldn't be necessary. I know that I may have been a little rude but the thought of strange men in my home made me a little uneasy. She didn't seem to mind; she just smiled and said that the offer is always there.

After getting home I decided to call Phil and let him know how things were going. He answered on the third ring. "Hey Phil, I just wanted to let you know that I made it safe and sound and have been a few repairs around the house. How is everything going back there?"

"Hey, Isabella Masen is officially dead and at eleven in the morning she will be buried as well. Everything went as it should have, autopsy proved that it was Isabella and her killer is still at large." I could tell by his voice that he was tired.

"Did you have any trouble with the husband?" I asked hoping Edward believed it and would let me be.

"At first he refused to believe it was you but once he saw the autopsy and DNA report he seemed to start believing. I really can't stand the ass especially since I know what all he has done, but having to listen to him pretend to be upset is nauseating."

"I'm sorry you had to do all of this, but I am so thankful that you would help me." I knew that if I stayed on the phone I would be in tears so after a quick goodbye and a promise to stay in touch we ended the call.

I was so thankful to Phil and everything he had done to give me this chance. If he hadn't of helped me when he did I really believe I would have killed myself by now. I didn't want to dwell on these sorts of thoughts so I decided to go sit on the swing on the front porch. I is so peaceful sitting out here, maybe I can start writing again, or even play the guitar again. Oh how I missed doing both.

I was brought out of my thoughts when I noticed a man walking up the road from the neighbor's house eventually walking up my drive way. As he came closer I noticed he was carrying something, eventually I saw that it was a plate filled with cookies. The young man looked to be in his late twenties, around my age of 26. He had wavy blond hair that seemed to fall right into his eyes no matter how many times he swept them away. He was tall, around six feet, with a slim but muscular form.

I know that I should be nervous or scared with having a strange man walk up to my home but something was calming about this stranger. I felt it even more as I went to the front steps and heard him speak.  
>"I'm sorry to disturb you ma'am, but my sister in law Charlotte told me that you were my new neighbor and wanted me to bring these cookies she made by as a sort of welcome present. My name is Jasper Whitlock." With that he held out the plate of cookies for me to take, and he smiled one of the sweetest smiles I had ever seen before.<p>

"Thank you, I'm Bella Swan. Please tell Charlotte that I said thank you for the cookies. Can I get you something to drink?" I asked. I know that Bella wasn't that different of a name but Phil and I decided that I would answer to Bella better than any other name. Swan was my great grandmother's last name and figured it would be safe to use since Edward knew nothing of my family.

"No thank you, I'm good. I just wanted to introduce myself and drop off the cookies for Charlotte. She wanted me to invite you over for dinner tomorrow night. She is making my grandma's fried chicken, she said that she could use some female conversation since me and my brother tend to drive her crazy."

"Um, I don't know. I just moved in and have quite a bit of things to get done still."

"I'm sure one evening wouldn't hurt, trust me this fried chicken is well worth it. Char said for you to be over at the house around five tomorrow."

Not knowing what to say, I nodded my head and said "Ok tell her that I will be there and that I said thank you for the invite and cookies."

Jasper's smile spread across his face once he heard that I would be there. With a nod of his head and a goodnight said he left walking back toward his house.

I had to smile at Charlotte; she really seemed to be someone that I could see myself being friends with. She reminds me of myself before I met Edward I hope to be that person I used to be again. I hope with time I will be able to get over the things Edward put me through and the nightmares will stop.

I know that I can only take things one day at a time and tomorrow is the day that I have dinner with Charlotte and hopefully make a new friend.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for all the great reviews I hope I can keep it up for all of you! As always I own nothing!**

Chapter 3

BPOV

I have been pacing by the front door for close to an hour now, I can't decide if I should go to dinner next door or not. Do I make up some stupid excuse and not go? Do I just suck up this nervous feeling and walk over there like the big girl that I am? UGH! This could be my shot to make a new friend in this little town and I don't want to be known as the woman that lives alone and never talks to anyone. Nope what is the point in starting over if you aren't even going to try to have a normal life? NO normal people go to dinner when invited and don't have panic attacks by the front door. Dammit I really need to get out of the house more if I have started to have arguments with myself and loose.

Taking in a deep breath I grab the chocolate cake I made and head over to the house next door. Before I can talk myself out of this I find myself knocking on the front door.

Charlotte greets me with a smile as she says, "Hey Bella you're right on time. Come in and join me in the kitchen while I finish up. Oh, did you make this for us?"

"I hope you don't mind chocolate cake I made it this morning?" I say as she takes the cake from my hands and leads me into the kitchen.

"Oh please, I wouldn't turn chocolate cake or anything chocolate away ever. This looks delicious; I may need you to give me your recipe sometime. Can I get you anything to drink? The boys should be home any minute now; they were just finishing up when I called a few minutes ago."

"No thanks, I can wait until everything is ready. Is there anything you need me to do?" I ask as she stirs the gravy.

"Actually, everything is pretty much done. Once the boys get here we can put food on the table."

As soon as she had said that we heard a voice call from the front door, "Lucy I'm home."

Charlotte just chuckled and told me, "Just ignore my husband. Some days I believe my husband was dropped on his head as a baby. Hey babe, we are in the kitchen."

We turned to see Jasper and what I assumed to be his brother, Charlotte's husband, walk through the kitchen door. "Peter this is Bella, Bella this goofball is my husband Peter. Bella just moved in next door a few days ago."

Peter looked a lot like Jasper except where Jasper has blonde wavy hair, Peter has light brown wavy hair. The two could really be twins if it wasn't for the hair color.

Peter stepped forward to shake my hand after Charlotte introduced us. "It's a pleasure to meet you Bella. Please make yourself at home."

I tried not to stammer and show how nervous I was when I replied. "Thank you Peter, it is nice to meet you as well."

Peter released my hand and gestured to his brother who was still standing in the entryway. "You met my brother Jasper, right?"

"Yes, it is nice to see you again Jasper." I really hope I will be able to get my nerves under control but I have a feeling they are going to want to know about me. Of course they will you don't invite a new person to dinner without wanting to get to know them more. Maybe I can turn some of the conversation around and ask them about themselves.

Jasper just smiled and said, "I am glad that you were able to make it to dinner after all. Maybe I can have a decent conversation over dinner instead of watching these two pass loving glances at one another."

Jasper barely dodged the dish rage that Charlotte threw at his head. All too soon the table was set and ready to eat. After complimenting Charlotte on the food the discussion soon turn to me just as I had hoped it would not.

"So Bella how are you enjoying Forks so far?" Charlotte had asked me. It seemed like the three of them had stopped eating to watch me answer.

Picking at my mashed potatoes I remembered my cover story. "I like it so far, it's a bit different being in such a small town after being in a city like Chicago. I enjoy not having to fight traffic if I need to run to the store real quick. I really like the quiet it helps me think some days."

I can see the three of them nodding as I finish off my biscuit. Hoping to steer the conversation away from my past I ask, "So have you guys always lived here or did you move here as well."

Peter begins to chuckle as he answers, "Charlotte was born and raised here. Jasper and I are from around Houston, Texas. I met Char when we were in college at Texas A&M, almost ran the poor girl over walking into college algebra on day. I apologized and six months later we were married. Once we graduated she wanted to move home to be close to her sick mom, so here we are four years later and I couldn't be happier."

I could see the love that was shared between them; I could swear that I could feel their love in the room around me. Looking at Jasper you could tell that he was happy for his brother. "What about you Jasper, how did you end up here?"

Jasper looks at me before answering, "While Pete was off at college I decided to join the Marines. Once I was discharged due to an injury I decided to join Pete and Char here and start a private investigators office. Pete helps out when he can get away from the hardware store."

"So Bella what do you do?" Peter asked me as Charlotte clears the table.

"Well nothing at the moment, I got my degree in English Literature a few years ago before my parents passed away. I guess I have put off doing anything until now. I would really like to write a book or something." I notice that I am twisting my napkin in my lap and smooth it out before anyone can notice.

"What made you decide on Forks, Washington as a place to move to?" Jasper asked me as Charlotte place coffee and cake in front of us.

Thinking over my answer I take a bite of my cake, oh how I love this recipe. "Honestly, after my parents died I was lost for a while and didn't really function well. After going through my dad's office I learned that my mother had left me her grandmother's house. I knew that I wasn't happy where I was so I decided to make a fresh start here. I think my parents would have wanted me to do this so here I am." Technically I hadn't lied about anything except living in Chicago. I had really been lost after my parents deaths and had withdrawn from life. I knew that any shot of leaving Edward safely had died with my dad.

_I miss you daddy. Are you proud of me?_

Soon it was time for me to make my way home. After saying that I would be fine walking home in the dark I made my way down the walkway. Before I could make it ten steps I heard someone walking after me.

Turning to see who it was I heard Charlotte ask, "Friday night we are planning on going into Port Angeles for and evening at our friends night club. We were hoping you would like to join us. You can ride with us."

Charlotte looked so hopeful that it was really hard to say no to her. I knew that I wanted to be friends with this woman but didn't know if I was ready to be around such a large group of people.

As if she could see by the look on my face Charlotte said, "It will just be Jazz, Pete, our friend Emmett and his wife Rose. I would love for you to come, please."

Taking a deep breath I asked, "What time Friday? And what should I wear?"

Smiling real big Charlotte said, "Don't worry about any of that I will be over Friday at 4. We can get ready together. By Bella if you need anything feel free to ask." With a short hug she turned and walked back toward the house.

On my way back home I continued to ask myself, why had I agreed to go? Of course the answer was simple, these people made me feel like my old self again. They were friendly and welcoming of a stranger that I knew that if I gave them a shot they would be my friends for years to come.

**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter please continue to read and review. Next Chapter will have Emmett and Rose. Bella will feel drawn to Jasper. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry all who have been waiting patiently for me to get this next chapter out. I will not give any excuses, just know that I haven't forgotten about this story and am working on it when I can. As always I own nothing! On with the story….**

**Chapter 4 JPOV**

I haven't been able to get Bella off my mind since the moment I saw her sitting on that porch swing of hers. She looked so lost and alone, it made me want to wrap her in a hug and protect her from the world. I know that if I was to do that she and my family would have me locked away, but I can't shake the feeling that something is troubling sweet Bella. Each morning since she arrived I have noticed that she likes to sit out on her front porch and write. Some mornings she seems so sad, and others she looks like a monster is hiding in her front yard. What caused a beautiful woman like her to seem so unhappy? I know that it is not any of my business, but I would give anything to see a genuine smile to grace her face.

I glance at the clock and notice it is just after six in the morning, perfect time to get in my morning jog. Maybe if Bella is still outside, I will stop by and see if she needs any help with her unpacking. I know how much of a pain moving can be, especially if you are alone.

I grab my Ipod and begin stretching, after I make my way out the front door and down the driveway. I can feel Bella's eyes on me as I start down the driveway. Instead of turning left towards her house I make myself turn right, promising myself that I would stop by when I get back. I jog three miles down the road and turn off onto a trail I use that cuts through the woods. Another three miles through the woods I come out just left of Bella's property. I notice that Bella is still on her porch writing in her book, so I slowly make my way up her driveway hoping that I will think of an excuse to come over so early.

Unfortunately, all too soon I am standing there like an idiot trying to think of something to say and nothing is coming to me. Bella continues to write without looking up and eventually I can see a smirk gracing her lips. "Are you going to stand there watching me write all morning or are you going to say something Jasper?" Well damn, she called me out and I don't have anything really to say. Way to go Jasper, you sure know how to make an impression with the ladies.

"Oh well I just hated to interrupt when you seemed to be in the middle of writing. I didn't want you to lose your train of thought if it was important." Wow that sounded worse than just standing here like an idiot.

"You aren't bothering me, I was just writing a list of things I need for the house. I had noticed last night that the kitchens sink was leaking, and I wanted to paint a few of the rooms. I'm sorry, where are my manners, can I get you something to drink. I just made a fresh pot of coffee, and I also have orange juice if you rather have that." She cast a worried glance at me, before looking away.

"I am always up for coffee, if it's not too much trouble." I try to give her a reassuring smile as we make our way inside. Her living room is beautiful, but I notice that all the pictures on the walls were old, nothing seemed recent. As we made our way into the kitchen Bella asked me if I wanted cream or sugar with my coffee. "No, I prefer it black, thanks for the offer though. I could fix that sink for you; it would not be any trouble." Bella's startled eyes met mine and for a brief moment I could have sworn there was fear. "I didn't mean to frighten you, I figured since I know what needed to be done I could help out."

"You didn't frighten me Jasper, honestly I was surprised you would offer to help. I mean we barely know each other, but I will gladly accept your offer. Here is your coffee." Her hand stretched out to give me the offered cup of coffee. Unfortunately, as I went to grab the cup it slipped through our hands and landed on the floor. Hot coffee, and broken pieces of the mug were thrown across the floor. I moved quickly to get a towel off the counter, but when I turned back toward Bella and the mess I heard a startled gasp.

Hearing her gasp of surprise I looked her over making sure she had not been hurt by the coffee or the glass on the floor. But when I saw her face I noticed the look of pure fear, tears were streaming down her cheeks, and her body was shaking. "Bella are you ok, you didn't burn yourself or get cut by glass did you?" No answer came met my question. Worried, I took a step towards her but as I did she flinched away before falling to the floor covering her head. My eyes nearly popped out of my head when her shirt rose up slightly and I saw the purple and green that tinted her back. Once I realized that Bella was most likely experiencing a flashback I did not know what to do.

I could hear her sobs, as well as, see her body shake uncontrollably. Eventually I was able to understand the things she was saying. "I'm sorry please don't hurt me again. Please, please, please no more. I didn't mean it. I'm sorry, I'm sorry." My lord what has this woman been through. Forgetting about the broken cup and spilt coffee, I knelt down next to her. I wanted to reach out and touch her, comfort her, wrap her in my arms and never let go, but knew that may not be such a good idea.

I settled for kneeling next to her and using the most reassuring voice I have to talk to her. "Bella, it is ok. You are safe here; nobody is mad or going to hurt you Darlin'." I continued to say soothing things to her until her sobs subsided, eventually her breathing evened out and she fell asleep. There is no way I would leave her so sleep on this hard kitchen floor. So I move next to her and gently pick her up. Careful not to step in the glass or coffee I carried her into the living room and laid her gently on the sofa. Noticing a throw blanket on the back of the sofa, I decided to cover her before heading back into the kitchen to clean the mess.

Two hours later I had cleaned the floor and threw out all glass that had been broken. I also fixed her kitchen sink. The time I spent cleaning and fixing the sink gave me the opportunity to go over Bella's situation in my head. Not knowing all the details I could not know for sure what had happened to her, but what I did know made me very angry. What sort of monster would lay a hand on a woman that way, causing her to live in such fear that she can go into a panic attack like she did. All I know is that I want answers and don't know if I will get them form Bella. The only thing I know to do is reassure her that she is safe here and she can trust me. This will be easier said than done, especially if she has been abused as I believe she has been.

**A/N: Sorry no Emmett or Rose, but I liked how this turned out. They will be in the next chapter or two. Now Jasper knows a little about Bella's troubles. Will she tell him everything in the next chapter or will she try to push him away?**


End file.
